


С раскрытой ладони

by tier_wolf



Category: Kings
Genre: F/M, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:37:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1897539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tier_wolf/pseuds/tier_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>А, может быть, самое сложное — вытерпеть ее объятия. Слишком искренние, ведь так нельзя, так не принято в этом доме.</p>
            </blockquote>





	С раскрытой ладони

— Помнишь, мы часто сидели вот так, когда были маленькими, — говорит Мишель. — За этим столом. А папа нам что-нибудь читал вслух.  
Джек уверен, что стол — это просто стол, за ним удобно напиваться, и искать в себе какие-то следы ностальгии — последнее, чем он собирается заниматься сегодня вечером. Он наливает виски в свой стакан и протягивает сестре, а сам делает глоток прямо из горла тяжелой бутылки. Конечно, так себе жест вежливости — поить Мишель этой дрянью, но в их доме часто можно увидеть вещи и похуже, чем дурные манеры наследного принца.   
— Ты должен мне помочь, — говорит Мишель. И Джек готов поклясться, что она говорит непоправимо много лишнего. А так же, что он худший вариант из всех, к кому она могла бы обратиться за помощью.   
— Скрывать твои отношения с Дэвидом? — почти равнодушно уточняет он, рассматривая бутылку с таким живым интересом, что сестре давно пора понять, что ее присутствие в комнате абсолютно неуместно.   
Мишель не понимает. Она нервно переплетает дрожащие пальцы и вспыхивает румянцем.   
Жест получается безумно трогательным, почти молитвенным, и Джек не может оторвать взгляда от теплого мерцания тонких золотых колечек на пальцах сестры.   
— Нет, — говорит он.   
Без особенного удовольствия, но и безо всяких мук совести. Впрочем, даже если они появятся, в соседней комнате есть еще бутылка какого-то дорого маркированного алкоголя, и лучше средства от душевных терзаний, по мнению Джека, еще никто не придумал.   
— Нет, — повторяет он, накрывая ладонью судорожно сцепленные пальцы Мишель. У нее тонкие, по-птичьи хрупкие, кисти, холодные, и такие маленькие в его руках. Совершенно неуместное чувство. Это всё для других — трогательная забота и желание защитить — это должны испытывать мальчишки, безнадежно глядящие на Мишель на каждом званом обеде. Дэвид Шеппард. В конце концов, есть Дэвид Шеппард. Он, в отличие от Джека, действительно похож на человека, способного заботиться и защищать.   
Он чувствует себя непоправимо старше, чем должен бы, когда Мишель неумело глотает виски, когда ее плечи под тонким платьем вздрагивают, а ладонь прижимается тыльной стороной к губам.   
"Помнишь...", — хочет произнести Джек.   
Но предаваться ностальгии — последнее, чем он собирается заниматься сегодня вечером.   
Уйти самому гораздо проще, чем убедить Мишель оставить его в одиночестве, поэтому он поднимается, держась за спинку стула и волоча полупустую бутылку по столу.   
— Джек, — просительно произносит Мишель. Но он не отвечает больше ничего, потому что любому терпению есть предел, и он не уверен, что готов произнести "нет" трижды.   
***   
Самое сложное — преодолеть соблазн сделать копии фотографий. Он перелистывает кадры — вперед, назад, и заново — хотя в этом давно нет смысла, образ Мишель в рубашке, съехавшей с загорелого плеча, и без того стоит перед глазами.   
Никаких копий. У него нет ничего личного, ничего, что не подвергалось бы тщательному обыску матерью, Томазиной, или прислугой. Слишком велик риск. И если рисковать собой и собственным будущим Джек привык запросто, то Мишель — совершенно другое дело.   
А, может быть, самое сложное — вытерпеть ее объятия. Слишком искренние, ведь так нельзя, так не принято в этом доме. Он давно уже отвык обнимать кого-то вот так, по-настоящему, а не совершая неизбежный акт вежливости. Джек не знает, как положить ладони на ее плечи, она слишком хрупкая в его руках, чтобы попытаться прижать к себе и удержать. Как бабочки, как гребанные, столь любимые отцом, бабочки, ослепительно красивые, но — они ведь мгновенно улетают с раскрытой ладони. А если сомкнуть пальцы — то не могут летать уже никогда.   
Мишель обнимает его, трогательная и счастливая, почти такая же, как на фотографиях, сделанных Дэвидом Шеппардом. Но только почти.   
Этого катастрофически недостаточно.   
— Помнишь, как в детстве мы ловили в саду бабочек? — произносит он, удержав ее, уже уходящую, за руку.  
Мишель неуверенно улыбается, а потом смеется, и, оказывается, Джек успел забыть, какой у нее смех — похожий на сияющие ледяные хрусталики. Только совсем не холодный.   
— Уже тогда я их ненавидел, — заканчивает он, когда Мишель пропадает в толпе и больше не может его услышать.


End file.
